1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock absorber and more particularly to a hydraulic, adjustable shock absorber with a piston fastened to a piston rod, which divides a working cylinder into two working chambers filled with damping fluid, whereby at least partly for control of the damping force, an electromagnetically-activated and axially-movable valve body of a valve pressurizes a flow passage, whereby the valve body is provided with a hydraulic connection running from the flow passage to the rear end surface of the valve body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes hydraulic shock absorbers, for example, German Patent Publication Published for Opposition Purposes No. 12 42 945, whose damping characteristic can be regulated electromagnetically by means of the damping valves, by changing the flow of the hydraulic damping medium. There is a bypass connection, which is used to regulate the damping force in the decompression stage. To change the damping force in the presence of varying road conditions in the decompression stage, there is a bypass connection, in which there is an electromagnetically controlled valve. The flow passage is controlled by the valve body by means of a suitably large electromagnet
Hydraulic, adjustable dampers are also known, for examples, German Laid Open Patent Application No. 21 19 531, in which there is a first damping element and also a line equipped with a control valve. In a closed loop, there is a control valve and a damping element, each arranged separately. The adjustment of the control valve is either done manually or by the action of one of the vehicle mechanisms. Each of the above-mentioned patents are incorporated by reference as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein